Tranches de vie
by Mily Black II
Summary: Les premiers examens après Poudlard peuvent se révéler très stressant !
1. Première tranche

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**Eh oui, je suis de retour sur FF !!! Mais juste pour cette fic de cinq chapitres qui se déroule après Poudlard. Elle est publiée tous les samedis sur le blog parmi plein d'autres fics inédites, et ici tous les mercredis. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture,**  
**Mily.**

* * *

La neige tombait en Angleterre depuis plusieurs jours. Les rues étaient totalement blanches par endroit et des cris de joie d'enfants s'ébattant dehors résonnaient une fois l'école terminée. Les parents les regardaient d'un œil attendri, attendant patiemment la fin de la bataille ou encore que le bonhomme de neige soit prêt pour être pris en photo.

Au milieu de cette allégresse qui régnait toujours après les fêtes de fin d'année, une petite rouquine avançait tête baissée en maugréant. Elle bouscula une femme qui s'émerveillait devant son fils mais ne s'arrêta aucunement pour s'excuser. Elle avait tant à faire avant le lendemain matin que chaque seconde était précieuse à ses yeux.

- Mademoiselle Evans ! la salua un homme âgé qui observait la rue confortablement installé sur le perron de l'immeuble.

- Monsieur Jodkins ! Fit elle sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux.

- Les examens approchent à ce que je vois…

Lily grogna sans élégance. Les examens. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde lui en parle ! A l'école des médicomages, d'abord, ce mot était répété un grand nombre de fois et sur tous les tons possibles. Puis auprès de ses amis qui s'étonnaient de la voir si peu. Chacun avait sa parole de réconfort :

- Mais Lily tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tes examens !

- Franchement Lily, si toi tu échoues, personne en réussira !

- Tu es trop intelligente pour échouer, Lily !

Seul James restait parfaitement silencieux dans ces cas-là et rien que pour cela elle était prête à lui vouer un culte !

- Mademoiselle Evans ?

La rouquine secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et revenir au moment présent. Elle détailla le vieil homme, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants avant de se retourner vers la rue pour regarder à son tour ce qui rendait son voisin si serein.

- Oui, c'est les examens… Les premiers depuis ma sortie de Poudlard !

- Oh, vous devez être stressée !

Elle grimaça face au manque de tact de son interlocuteur avant de se ressaisir. Après tout quoiqu'il dise, elle trouverait à redire alors autant profiter de sa franchise.

- Oui, et mes amis ne semblent pas me comprendre ! Ils sont persuadés que je n'aurais aucun souci !

- Ca signifie juste qu'ils ont confiance en vous !

- Peut-être mais si j'échoue ?

- Vous leur aurez prouvé qu'ils peuvent avoir tort et vous raison, répondit-il fataliste.

Elle pouffa de rire.

- Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais comme vous… J'avais les meilleures notes de Poudlard et je peux vous dire que les professeurs ne plaisantaient aucunement. Lors de ma première année d'université, je stressais à chaque examen et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup !

Il fixa un point au loin sans prendre la peine de continuer sa phrase. Frustrée par l'attente et surtout du temps qu'elle perdait inexorablement en restant là, elle lui demanda :

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Mémoire déficiente. La maladie de la vieillesse…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permettait de tenir bon lors de votre première année en faculté ?

- Oh ! Ma petite amie ! Vous avez un petit ami ?

Lily grogna une nouvelle fois. Un petit ami ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de folâtrer avec quelqu'un !

- Je vais vous laisser ! Je dois absolument aller réviser pour l'épreuve de demain.

- Bonne soirée alors !

- Bonne soirée, monsieur Jodkins !

Lily leva la main pour lui faire un petit signe avant de pénétrer dans le hall de son immeuble. Elle prit son courrier et monta au troisième étage, jusqu'au studio qu'elle louait depuis la rentrée de septembre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, ses affaires posées sur la table basse, elle ôta son manteau et partit dans la cuisine se préparer un thé bien chaud.

Ses chaussures volèrent dans la pièce et un soupir de bien-être se fit entendre alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Aussitôt elle ouvrit ses livres, un paquet de gâteaux et se servit une grande tasse de thé avec un soupçon de lait avant de se plonger dans ses cours.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'elle sortit de ses révisions. Deux coups à la porte lui rappelèrent pourquoi elle avait cessé d'apprendre les propriétés d'un sort de cicatrisation. Elle se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol pour bien signifier à tout le monde son mécontentement.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-elle.

- D'après toi ? répondit une voix masculine de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Je ne veux pas être dérangée ! fit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Je sais. Mais tu dois avoir faim !

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure à la pendule du salon. 22h ! Elle n'avait pas mangé ! Et elle n'avait pas fini tout ce qu'elle voulait faire !

- Je n'ai pas le temps !

- Lily, ouvre cette porte !

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Un peu trop longtemps au goût de son interlocuteur qui reprit :

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas mangé ! Tout comme nous savons très bien tous les deux que si je n'entre pas, tu ne mangeras pas !

Il attendit un moment avant de conclure :

- Si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement Evans, je fais sauter cette maudite porte !

- C'est bon ! grogna-t-elle en faisant tourner le verrou. Pas besoin de menacer !

Un sac en papier à la main, le jeune homme souriait. Sans attendre d'y être invité, il entra et partit vers la table où les cours de la rouquine s'étalaient en désordre. Il commença à les pousser pour faire de la place quand un cri le retint.

- James Potter ! Je t'interdis de toucher à ça !

Il eut un petit rire qu'il justifia.

- La dernière fois que tu as crié cela, j'étais dans ton dortoir à Poudlard. Enfin plus exactement dans ton tiroir à sous-vêtements…

Lily rougit en se souvenant de cette scène particulièrement embarrassante. Elle était en sixième année et James la poursuivait depuis près de deux ans pour sortir avec lui quand en rentrant un soir après une réunion de préfets, elle l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, fouillant dans ses affaires.

- Tu as toujours ce soutien gorge rouge ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu penses réellement que je vais te répondre ?

- Oui !

Il lui sourit en sortant du sac des boites contenant vraisemblablement un repas pour deux personnes.

- Bon allez, on mange avant que ce ne soit froid !

- J'ai pas le temps, geignit-elle en s'asseyant tout de même devant une assiette.

- Tu n'as qu'à lire en même temps…

La rouquine le regarda en souriant avant de s'exécuter. Pendant deux ans, James n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'il était près à tout pour elle. Il avait continué malgré les refus, les insultes et les gifles ce qui agaçait à l'époque prodigieusement la jeune femme.

Puis en septième année, il avait tout arrêté. Plus aucune déclaration, plus de cadeaux et de démonstrations publiques. Plus rien mis à part de timides bonjours quand ils se croisaient. Puis petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. Et enfin les meilleurs amis au monde.

- Lily…

Elle releva les yeux pour le voir lui faisant signe avec sa fourchette. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de bouchée depuis longtemps, elle piqua un morceau de viande et le porta à ses lèvres.

Une demi-heure après, James se levait et débarrassait dans l'indifférence la plus totale de la rouquine qui mordillait son stylo avec application. Il posa sa main sur son épaule une fois son manteau enfilé.

- Tu viens fermer la porte ?

Elle hocha la tête et emporta avec elle le livre qu'elle dévorait littéralement depuis plusieurs heures. Une fois le verrou de nouveau tiré, elle s'enfonça dans son canapé lit et poursuivit sa lecture.


	2. Deuxième tranche

- Trois jours ! Il nous reste trois jours d'examens !

Depuis que James était arrivé avec le dîner la jeune femme ne cessait de pousser des cris. La pression liée à ses études faisait d'elle une furie que le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Alors que Lily repoussait de nouveau l'assiette que James tentait de poser à sa place depuis cinq minutes, il lui demanda :

- Et ?

- Et ?! Tu me demandes vraiment…

Elle ouvrit les bras en grand comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout expliquer.

- Tu crois que j'ai le temps de manger ? continua-t-elle.

- Il faut pourtant que tu prennes des forces ! insista James qui comprenait qu'il n'était pas près de réussir cet exploit.

- Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai totalement échoué aujourd'hui à mon épreuve de métamorphose et toi tu me parles de manger ?

- Métamorphose ? Tu as encore cette matière ? fit-il en ignorant la deuxième partie de la phrase.

- A croire que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle ! S'écria-t-elle en lui prenant l'assiette qu'il avait toujours dans les mains pour la reposer sur l'évier.

Il la saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

- Lily, ça fait deux semaines que je viens ici tous les soirs pour m'assurer que tu manges ! Mais je te signale que nous ne parlons pas !

- J'ai commencé les cours en septembre ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu te soucies de ce que je fais !

- Là, tu es injuste !

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant que le jeune homme ne baisse les bras. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte prenant son manteau sans l'enfiler.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda la rouquine.

- Ca se voit, non ?

Il tourna le verrou et s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite main se posa sur la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh si, je peux ! Regarde bien !

Il força légèrement pour être sur de ne pas lui faire de mal et commença à descendre les escaliers.

- Potter ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça en plein milieu d'une dispute !

- Evans, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien des années !

Son voisin de palier apparut sur le pas de sa porte, vêtu uniquement d'une robe de chambre de charentaises.

- Jeunes gens, pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ?

Honteuse, Lily baissa le regard tandis que James répondait :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je pars !

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, murmura-t-elle cette fois-ci. Pas pendant une dispute…

James hésita, le pied en l'air. Il le reposa et soupira, réfléchissant à ce qui serait le mieux puis, avec un mouvement las de la tête, il dit :

- Je suis fatigué. J'en ai assez de cette journée… Je vais rentrer dormir. Fais ce que tu veux ! Affames toi, si c'est que tu souhaites…

Il dévala alors les marches jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble et transplana immédiatement pour son appartement qu'il louait quelques rues plus loin. De son coté, la jeune fille triturait ses doigts sous le regard attentif de son voisin. Réalisant que la décision de James était irrévocable, elle retourna dans son appartement.

Elle fixa la table, où une assiette était posée, seule au milieu de parchemins et de livres. Elle regarda alors le sac contenant encore les deux repas et enfin l'assiette qu'elle avait posée sur l'évier et qui avait été le précurseur de cette crise.

Brusquement un petit bruit à la fenêtre attira son attention. Un hibou, qu'elle connaissait très bien, lui demandait d'entrer. Elle lui ouvrit et saisit le message qui ne pouvait être que de Sirius :

_Lily, _

_J'espère que tes examens se passent bien et que tu taches de te ménager un peu pour ne pas tomber dans les citrouilles._

_Je pense (et j'espère) que James est encore chez toi à cette heure-ci. Figure-toi qu'il a été pas mal secoué à l'entrainement mais monsieur n'a pas voulu être soigné par l'infirmière de l'école… Si tu pouvais voir pour y jeter un œil, ce serait cool._

_A bientôt _

_Siri_

L'estomac de la jeune femme se serra en se rappelant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Aussitôt elle prit son manteau et courut à l'extérieur pour transplaner chez James. Elle toqua à sa porte, intensifiant les coups plus il mettait du temps à répondre.

- Qui est-ce ? grogna-t-il de l'intérieur.

- C'est Lily ! Ouvre-moi !

- Non !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole :

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ton enfant !

- Tu n'es tout de même pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'insulter, Evans ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, blessée qu'il puisse encore l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle cogna de nouveau.

- James, laisse-moi entrer ! supplia-t-elle.

- Non ! Retourne à tes révisions !

Une larme s'échappa enfin et coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne se préoccupait plus d'être vue par quelqu'un. Elle voulait se réconcilier avec le jeune Potter et vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Je veux pas être fâchée avec toi, James !

Elle posa sa main contre le battant de la porte puis son front.

- Pardonne-moi !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter pour le décider à ouvrir la porte. Ne trouvant rien de vraiment pertinent, elle insista :

- Je suis désolée, James.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Lily ?

- Parce que…

- Retourne réviser. On se voit demain !

- James…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es blessé… Tu veux que je te soigne ?

La rouquine attendit un bon moment mais il lui sembla vite évident qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait. S'imaginant tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes, elle s'éloigna de la porte et sortit sa baguette.

- James, écarte-toi ! Je vais défoncer la porte !

- Non, Lily !

- Pourquoi ? geignit-elle.

- Rentre chez toi ! S'il plait, rentre chez toi !

Pendant deux ans, la jeune Evans avait pu voir l'entêtement de son ami et elle n'insista pas davantage murmurant un vague « prend soin de toi » à une porte obstinément close. Elle recula de quelques pas encore, suffisamment pour être en dehors du champ de protection et pouvoir transplaner.

De retour dans son studio, elle nota tout de suite la présence des repas et se décida à manger un peu.


	3. Troisième tranche

- Je crois m'être trompée à la question 21… dit Lily en sortant de l'université quelques jours après. J'ai dit qu'il fallait lancer un sort _virulos _mais j'ai un doute… Qu'as-tu mis, Agathe ?

- Je ne sais plus !

- Quoi, mais c'est impossible nous venons juste de sortir de l'épreuve !

La brune s'arrêta une fois sur le trottoir pour se retourner vers son amie qui fouillait dans son sac pour tenter de trouver son livre de soin. Elle poussa un soupir et sortit son exemplaire pour le tendre à la rouquine qui la remercia d'un vague sourire.

- Lily, il faudrait vraiment que tu te relaxes ! Je suis certaine que tu as réussi ton semestre ! C'est toi qui m'as expliqué tous les cours et je suis persuadée que tu as plus révisé que moi !

- Non, non…

- Quoi « non, non » ? demanda Agathe.

- J'ai oublié de dire qu'il fallait lancer le sort directement sur la zone infectée…

- Lily ! On te demandait le nom du sort, c'est tout !

Agacée par l'attitude de la jeune Evans, elle décida de changer de sujet ou tout du moins d'essayer.

- Avec d'autres étudiants, nous allons boire un verre ce soir. Tu te joins à nous ?

- Je ne peux pas ce soir…

- Oh, laisse-moi deviner ! Tu vas voir tes supers amis que tout le monde connaît mais que personne n'a jamais vus !

La rouquine regarda son amie interdite. Se demandant comment elle devait prendre cette phrase, elle choisit de l'ignorer et lui tendit son livre avant de répondre le moins sèchement possible.

- La semaine prochaine, deux d'entre eux ont leur examen…

- Donc tu es libre ce soir !

- Non, je vais plutôt me reposer. Mais tu peux y aller sans moi ce soir… Non ?

- Je ne connais personne mis à part toi ! Et puis tu étais avec eux à Poudlard alors que moi je viens de Beauxbâtons ! supplia Agathe. Je me sentirais moins seule, surtout s'ils parlent encore des Maraudeurs !

Lily sourit. Il est vrai qu'à chaque sortie avec les gens de la faculté, le sujet des Maraudeurs revenait inévitablement sur le tapis. Tous aimaient se rappeler les farces qu'ils faisaient et les cris qu'elle poussait pour tenter de les arrêter. Seules les demandes ridicules de James n'étaient pas mentionnées pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui n'avait ainsi pas besoin de justifier ses refus catégoriques.

- Arrête de sourire, c'est frustrant de voir les filles s'extasier devant de simples prénoms ! Si seulement ils avaient des photos ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Mais non, rien !

- Serais-tu en train de me demander de te les présenter ? grinça la rouquine qui avait déjà vécu cette situation de nombreuses fois.

- Non, je te demande de m'accompagner et de me parler d'autres choses que de ces mecs parfaits sous tout rapport !

- Parfaits ? Je ne dirais pas ça d'eux !

Comment dire d'un séducteur qu'il est parfait ? Ou encore d'un qui est si timide qu'il vit dans l'ombre de ses trois amis ? Et Remus ? Oui, il frôle la perfection mais son entêtement à rester célibataire frise tout de même l'idiotie caractérisée ! Quant à James… Là, il y aurait beaucoup à dire !

- Agathe, je ne peux pas ce soir, mais promis dès que les garçons sont libres, je te les présente.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! s'écria son amie. Je m'en moque de les rencontrer, je veux juste me changer les idées, ce soir, avec toi.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais gain de cause, Lily tenta une nouvelle approche :

- Le rendez vous est à quelle heure ?

- 21h au McAbott.

- Je serais peut-être en retard, mais je viendrais.

La brune poussa un grand cri de victoire avant de serrer son amie contre elle. Sur ses mots, elles se quittèrent et entrèrent chacune chez elles, pour y déposer leurs affaires mais aussi souffler un peu.

La jeune Evans prit une longue douche chaude après une sieste d'une heure où elle eut l'impression de revivre toutes les épreuves de la dernière semaine. Aussitôt habillée avec un peu plus de recherche qu'à l'accoutumée, elle partit du coté moldu de Londres. Elle flâna le long des rues, s'attardant devant certaines devantures avant d'entrer dans un restaurant chinois qui faisait aussi des plats à emporter.

Une fois sa commande récupérée, elle fila chez James et toqua à sa porte suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- D'après toi !

Elle entendit le verrou tourner puis la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Potter plutôt à son désavantage. Elle fronça le nez mais entra tout de même, notant l'absence totale de ménage.

- J'apporte à manger !

- Il est tôt ! Dit-il en remarquant que son réveil indiquait seulement 20h.

Lily hocha la tête et enleva son manteau dévoilant sa tenue.

- Tu sors ce soir ?

- Oui, je dois rejoindre d'autres étudiants de ma promotion pour boire un verre et fêter la fin des examens.

Un grognement répondit à cela mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais manger chinois ce soir.

- Tu n'étais pas forcée de venir, tu sais. Surtout si tu dois aller rejoindre tes amis.

Le ton sec et le visage fermé de James finirent de convaincre la jeune femme qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de sortir ou trouver un autre moyen d'organiser sa soirée pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant… Agacée de partir dans de telles conjectures, elle répliqua :

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ou que je te mente ?

Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires puis s'asseoir à la table sans un mot, ni même un son supplémentaire.

- C'est que ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis… Et je pensais bêtement que tu m'attendrais pour fêter la fin du premier semestre !

- Je te promets de m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ce soir et de culpabiliser comme une folle. Ca te va ?

- Mieux.

- Bon, et si je rajoute que dès ta dernière épreuve, nous irons tous les cinq dans le nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir ?

- Beaucoup mieux !

Souriante, elle prit place à table et lui tendit des boites en lui décrivant ce qu'elles contenaient. Bien que discutant ensemble, le jeune homme se penchait régulièrement vers ses parchemins pour y lire une ligne ou deux. A la fin du repas, lisant plus que les fois précédentes, Lily se leva et nettoya les assiettes. Elle les essuya avec le torchon et jeta quelques sorts dans le salon pour ranger un minimum.

Voyant que James était replongé dans ses livres et que l'heure approchait, elle enfila son manteau et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Tu viens fermer la porte ?

Un léger grognement lui répondit et aussitôt il se leva, la dépassant d'une large tête. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle attendit que le bruit du verrou soit fini pour transplaner devant le bar avec seulement cinq minutes de retard.

Le McAbott était le bar étudiant du quartier et par conséquent, en ce dernier jour d'examen pour l'école de medicomages, il était rempli de jeunes gens aux visages blafards qui commentaient les épreuves de la semaine.

- Lily ! Tu es venue !

Agathe se jeta dans les bras de son amie, visiblement heureuse de la voir là. Elle la traina ensuite dans un box où d'autres étudiants avec lesquelles elles parlaient beaucoup étaient installés.

- Tiens, Evans ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de tes bouquins ?

Elle toisa le blond qui venait de l'interpeler et commanda une boisson au serveur qui passait justement à ce moment-là.

- James et Sirius ne sont pas trop stressés par leurs examens ? demanda un autre.

- Si.

- Ca, c'est depuis qu'ils sont amis avec toi ! Avant, c'était impossible de les stresser !


	4. Quatrième tranche

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Le dernier chapitre apparaitra samedi sur "MilyBlack . Blog4ever . com" et mercredi sur FF. Je ne publierais pas ma prochaine fic ici pour des raisons de temps mais je vous invite à venir profiter de toutes les inédites sur le blog.**  
**Bonne lecture, Mily**

* * *

Lily s'installa dans son canapé avec un livre, profitant du calme mais aussi de l'absence totale de devoirs ou autre. Elle jeta une couverture sur elle et but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre le cours de son roman.

- Lily, t'es là ? se fit entendre suivi de quelques petits coups.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui ! J'arrive !

Elle maugréa un peu, déçue de ne pouvoir lire comme elle l'avait prévu. Malheureusement elle avait fait ses courses dans l'après midi pour remplir son frigo et cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais sur le moment elle se sentait si libre qu'elle avait fait du lèche vitrine avant d'essayer quelques tenues pour finalement ne rien acheter. Quand elle était enfin arrivée au supermarché, tous ceux qui travaillaient, étaient là eux aussi pour faire leur course et les files d'attentes aux caisses dépassaient l'entendement.

Sur le seuil de sa porte se tenait Remus Lupin, sourire aux lèvres et tête penchée sur le coté.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui ! Mais nous n'avons rendez-vous avec les autres que dans une heure !

Il grimaça avant de répondre.

- Non, Sirius vient de m'envoyer un hibou. Ils ont fini plus tôt et nous attendent au bar près de l'école d'Aurors.

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

- Je ne sais pas… De toute façon avec eux, il est difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre !

- Oui, mais de là à finir l'épreuve une heure plus tôt !

Elle enfila son manteau et glissa son sac sur son épaule avant de le suivre dans la rue.

- Peut-être que leur partiel a été annulé ?

- Viens, Lily ! Il nous suffira de leur demander !

Une fois hors du champ protecteur, il lui saisit la main et transplana dans une rue bondée de monde.

- Nous sommes arrivés !

Tout comme le soir de sa fin de partiels, les étudiants s'étaient tous donnés rendez vous là pour boire un verre et discuter de tout sauf de cours. Les filles flirtaient éhontément pendant que les garçons paradaient fièrement.

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de repérer les deux autres Maraudeurs sachant pertinemment que Peter, le quatrième, devait être encore en train de réviser. Quel dommage que tous les examens ne puissent être en même temps afin de rendre ce genre de soirée plus sympathique !

Elle vit tout d'abord Sirius qui souriait à une blonde. Cette dernière n'hésitait pas à lui toucher le bras de façon sensuelle. Inutile d'être fort en divination pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Comprenant qu'il avait toutes ses chances, il posa sa main dans les reins de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

- Sirius est déjà en pleine chasse ! Dit Lily en regardant Remus.

- Je dirais même qu'elle est finie, conclua ce dernier avec un mouvement de menton vers leur ami qui embrassait à pleine bouche la blonde. Il m'étonnera toujours par sa rapidité.

- Il est clair que ces deux-là ont un don dans cette matière !

Lily rit de sa phrase en repensant à toutes ses années à Poudlard où James et Sirius avaient usé et abusé de leur pouvoir de séduction. Certaines personnes du corps professoral avaient, elles aussi, cédé. Le meilleur exemple étant l'infirmière qui vantait leur louange malgré tous les élèves qu'ils envoyaient à l'infirmerie.

Ils se dirigèrent à grand renfort de coups de coude vers le bar pour y commander leurs boissons puis vers Sirius et James. Ce dernier discutait avec passion avec une brune qui le regardait d'un œil gourmand.

- Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà libres ? demanda Remus à Sirius.

- Le prof n'avait prévu qu'une heure d'épreuve au lieu des deux annoncées sur le tableau d'affichage.

- Et vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte avant ? s'étonna Lily.

- On savait à quelle heure commençait l'épreuve ! Fallait pas nous en demander plus !

Voyant que son frère de cœur n'avait pas vu les nouveaux arrivants, il lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Oh, désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver ! fit-il.

- C'est pas grave, grogna-t-elle. Tu étais occupé.

Lily but une gorgée de son cocktail et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa conversation avec Remus. La soirée se passa pour le mieux dans une odeur de fumée de cigarette de transpiration et de nourriture qui souleva le cœur plusieurs fois à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? demanda Tania, la brune à James.

- Je suis pris. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'était juste pour savoir si nous pourrions continuer cette discussion autour d'un dîner.

- Oh !

Réalisant toute l'étendue de la chose, il vit au loin Lily le regarder les sourcils froncés.

- On en rediscutera en cours si tu veux !

Se méprenant certainement sur le sujet en question qu'ils aborderaient la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, la jeune femme disparut dans un plop avec un clin d'œil. Il se rejoignit ses quatre amis.

- On va chez moi finir la soirée ?

- Tu ne l'as pas invitée ? demanda Lily.

- Non, je sais que tu es jalouse quand d'autres filles nous tiennent compagnie !

Elle lui tourna le dos avec humeur, faisant voler sa queue de cheval. Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Allez, fais pas la tête, Lily !

Aussitôt il la fit transplaner devant son immeuble où ils furent bientôt rejoins par les deux autres.

- J'espère que tu as quelque chose à boire vieux frère ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant chez le jeune Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on continue à aller dans ce bar, les boissons ne sont vraiment pas top !

- Avec les examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses… répondit James de la cuisine, j'ai donc uniquement des restes de jus de fruits…

Un râle lui parvint du salon où Sirius se levait pour remettre son blouson.

- Bon, vu la médiocre qualité de cette taverne, je me rentre chez moi où les réserves sont elles aussi proches du zéro !

Remus eut un petit rire et se leva à son tour.

- Tu pars aussi Mumus ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, demain j'ai un entretien pour un travail à mi-temps. J'aimerais ne pas être trop fatigué…

Une fois, la porte fermée derrière les deux Maraudeurs, Lily se leva à son tour.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? Tu dois être fatigué.

- Non, reste ! Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté juste tous les deux ! Enfin parler d'autres choses que de cours !

Il partit rapidement dans la cuisine lui servir un verre de jus de pomme et revint avec un d'orange pour lui. Il les posa sur la petite table devant eux avant d'engager la conversation de manière anodine. Bien vite, la discussion les captiva tant qu'ils oublièrent de regarder l'heure.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la tête de la rouquine sur son épaule, que James prit conscience de l'heure. Il l'entoura d'un bras et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. « Juste une seconde et je l'aide à se coucher », pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir profondément.


	5. Cinquième tranche

**Coucou les gens !**

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plut :D  
Une nouvelle fic commence aujourd'hui sur le blog et sera publiée le mercredi et le samedi. Sans compter sur les défis qui sont publiés sans interruption du lundi au vendredi. Malheureusement je ne publierais pas ici donc vous êtes les bienvenus là-bas, sinon à bientôt :D

Bonne lecture  
Mily

* * *

La lumière filtrait au travers des persiennes, créant une atmosphère feutrée au sein de l'appartement. Les deux jeunes gens dormaient tranquillement sur le canapé où ils avaient peu à peu glissé pour s'allonger et pouvoir ainsi mieux se reposer.

James avait réussi à se mettre sur le dos, maintenant entre le dossier et lui, Lily dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Cette dernière remua en grognant puis ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sourit en réalisant contre qui elle se tenait. Une petite douleur dans le bas de son dos lui signala qu'elle avait pris une mauvaise position dans la nuit mais elle ne bougea pas de peur de réveiller son coussin.

Les examens étaient enfin finis. Les prochains étant prévus pour dans plusieurs mois, il était inutile de se stresser pour le moment et la vie pouvait donc reprendre son rythme normal ou presque.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se suréleva du mieux qu'elle put pour regarder les traits paisibles du jeune homme. Il était vraiment beau, pensa-t-elle avant de penser à sa douceur, à son soutien… Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Elle lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres, rougissante.

- Mmm, encore, chuchota-t-il en gardant obstinément les yeux fermés.

- Encore quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Un baiser…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites… Répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Il grogna en sentant le canapé bouger et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour la voir debout, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu pars ? On était bien là, non ?

Il fronça le nez et changea de position, notant que son bras endolori n'était pas du même avis que lui.

- Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai encore les odeurs du bar d'hier dans les cheveux ! Je déteste ça ! Tu t'occupes du petit déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça vaguement de la tête, sentant de plus en plus les odeurs en question. Il attendit un moment puis se leva quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la douche.

Il passa son tee-shirt par-dessus la tête pour le jeter dans la corbeille à linge sale. Tourné vers la douche qui dévoilait en ombre chinoise les formes de Lily, il défit les boutons de son pantalon et le fit tomber dans un petit bruissement.

- James ? demanda Lily en arrêtant l'eau.

Le jeune homme ne put répondre, ce qu'il voyait le subjuguait à tel point qu'il enleva son caleçon et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

- James, que fais-tu ?

- Je viens prendre une douche, répondit-il en rallumant l'eau.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini !

- Je ne te demande pas de partir ! Je peux même te laver le dos si tu le souhaites !

Rougissante, elle se tourna vers le mur et regarda ses mains. L'étroitesse de la cabine la stressait et le savoir nu juste derrière elle… Elle sentait l'eau mais aussi le regard de James.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il éteignit l'eau et prit du gel de douche.

- Faire quoi, Lily ? demanda-t-il en commençant à lui laver le dos.

Il posa ses mains tout d'abord sur ses épaules, les massant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre légèrement. Puis il continua ses caresses plus bas, s'arrêtant aux reins pour remonter sur ses flancs.

- James…

- Oui.

- Je ne me sens pas prête…

Il posa son front contre l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme.

- Je sais que ça fait bientôt un an que nous sommes ensemble… mais…

Il inspira un grand coup et sans réfléchir à la gêne que son geste allait occasionner chez la jeune femme, il la serra contre lui, lui faisant ressentir son désir.

- Je t'aime, ma Lily. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Je n'ai juste pas réfléchi. Tu sais très bien que quand tu es dans les parages, je deviens le pire des idiots.

La rouquine se dégagea doucement et lui fit face, yeux fuyant et joues rouges.

- C'est juste que depuis que ces stupides révisions ont commencé, nous n'avons plus eu un moment à nous, continua-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

- Je sais.

Il se pencha vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser, tout d'abord avec délicatesse, puis sa langue se fit plus exigeante et vint jouer avec celle de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage tandis que l'autre parcourait le dos nu de Lily. La passion le submergea brusquement et il la colla entre le mur et lui.

Le petit cri de surprise qui s'échappa de sa compagne, finit de lui enlever toute raison et aussitôt il dévia sa bouche vers la joue, le cou puis la poitrine pour la mordiller. Soudainement il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta pour plonger son regard coupable dans celui vert de la jeune Evans.

Elle soupira. D'aise ? De déception ? La main tendue, elle caressa son torse comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pendant leurs séances câlines puis elle baissa les yeux… C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu, qu'elle pouvait mesurer pleinement combien il avait envie d'elle. Sa gorge se serra d'appréhension.

Un an… Ca allait bientôt faire un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se rappelait très bien comment ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. C'était un samedi soir, il pleuvait à torrent et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel à intervalles réguliers. Tous les élèves dormaient ou tout du moins étaient dans leur dortoir respectif mais Lily avait ressenti le besoin de descendre dans la salle commune.

Elle y avait trouvé Sirius, Remus et Peter qui jouaient aux cartes tranquillement. Demandant où se trouvait le quatrième, elle avait appris qu'il avait cette merveilleuse capacité de dormir dans n'importe quelles circonstances et d'être particulièrement difficile à réveiller. Elle avait souri, les avait observé jouer.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle passait du temps avec eux. Elle était devenue leur amie, mais avec James les liens étaient plus forts. Difficile de les exprimer par des mots mais avec lui elle se sentait totalement en paix. Au moment de remonter se coucher, elle avait décidé de faire un détour par la chambre des Maraudeurs.

Un chaos y régnait en maitre ainsi qu'une faible odeur de bois. Remarquant que les rideaux du lit étaient tirés, elle était entrée et les avait écartés. Et là, elle avait eu comme une révélation. Elle avait compris pourquoi c'était si différent avec lui. Otant ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, elle s'était glissée sous les draps pour venir se coller contre lui.

- Tu sais qu'une fille bien élevée ne fait pas ce genre de chose ? avait-il murmuré.

- Je croyais qu'il était impossible de te réveiller ! S'était-elle exclamée.

- Ton parfum… Ton parfum m'a réveillé.

Elle avait fixé son profil, en silence, espérant qu'il se rendormirait. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était tourné face à elle et avait ouvert les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

Elle avait souri en posant la main sur la joue un peu rêche du jeune homme.

- James Potter, tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

- Tu sais que tu mériterais que je refuse…

Elle grimaça en revenant au moment présent. Dans cette douche trop petite. Ou trop grande elle ne savait plus.

- Je suis désolée.

Décontenancé par l'attitude de sa petite amie, James lui releva de nouveau le menton et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je suis désolée. Pendant deux ans, j'ai été la pire des pestes avec toi pour finalement te demander d'être avec moi. Et maintenant je refuse de…

Il l'attira contre lui et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui sont plus à l'aise que d'autres pour dire « je t'aime » ou encore faire l'amour. J'attendrais… Maintenant que je t'ai, je ferais tout pour te garder !

La jeune femme se raidit. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ses sentiments. A vrai dire autant James ne se cachait pas de l'aimer autant il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait mention à son manque de déclaration… Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, James.

Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de se raidir, heureux d'entendre enfin ces trois petits mots.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- Viens allons dans le lit, on y sera mieux.

Il l'entoura d'une grande serviette et la souleva de terre pour la porter dans la chambre, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la rejoignit rapidement avec le petit déjeuner.

La vie pouvait enfin reprendre son cours, enfin jusqu'aux prochains examens…

FIN


End file.
